Cupid Isn't Always Kind
by WeirdBlackCat
Summary: The Greek love story of Apollo and Daphne retold with Kaname and Zero. Happy very late Valentine's Day!


Disclaimer: vampire knight? I don't own it

 **Apollo - Kaname**

 **Daphne- Zero**

 **Cupid - Ichiru**

 **Cupid Isn't Always Kind **

Kaname, the god of the sun, music and poetry, a god of healing but also plague, he was beloved as well as feared. He had the appearance of a handsome young man, though a mind much older. Kind and gentle was how he was often described, but with a dark temper. Many worshiped him, each for different attributes, however, his temples were visited mainly when humans wished to consult him for or with prophecies.

Although he was the deity of knowledge and oracles, no amount of wisdom or foresight could have gave him the power to stop the tragedy that a certain fateful incident would lead to.

* * *

Eyes fluttering shut, Kaname breathed in the cool breeze of the forest. Though this was primarily his beloved sister's domain, every now and then he enjoyed wandering the inner perimeter of the woods, where sunlight still filtered brightly through the thinning trees. It was somehow soothing in a way. Not only did it remind him of his sister, Yuki. It was also a place where he felt the power of light was shown best.

He shed the bow and quiver on his back and laid them against a nearby trunk, so he could walk more freely and relaxed. After all, he would only need them if he came upon a monster of some sort, and as a god, even without them he was more than able to defend himself.

Now, what should he do? He hardly had the chance to be idle most of the time, as he was one of the busier gods. He liked his work but it would be nice to relax and simply enjoyed the woods his sister seemed to adored and travel so much.

Feeling a little parched and having nothing to drink with him, he thought, touching his rather dry throat 'Then first, I could use a drink.' He decided to head towards a creek he knew was nearby, having visited this area of the forest before. '

Leisurely he strolled further into the trees making his way towards his destination. If felt good to rest like this, not caring and constantly thinking about what he was supposed to do next. Really, he should do it more often, his sister certainly did (more than necessary some would agree).

Arriving at the small channel of water, Kaname settled himself snuggly in the cool shade of trees at the creek's bank, or at least he would have if an unexpected sight hadn't made him stop dead in his tracks.

There, at the water's edge knelt an unworldly creature. A nymph, Kaname fleetingly realized. He was accustomed to nymphs and the sight of one normally would not be enough to surprise him. But it wasn't the fact it (well he) was a nymph that took his breath away.

Quickly, almost impulsively, Kaname concealed himself and slipped just out of sight. Ducking out of view just in time, the nymph remained unaware and unbothered by his sudden intrusion. He gave a small sigh of relief.

A part of Kaname questioned why he was even hiding, what did it matter if a (most likely) wood nymph saw him? But he even as he thought this, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to step into view. Instead he curiously studied the nymph from his shrouded hiding place.

Hand dipping delicately into the flowing creek, the nymph brought it to his mouth and drained the cupped water swiftly. Repeating the action several times more, lavender eyes slid shut as he seemed to deeply relish each drink.

Kaname held stiffly still, hardly daring to breath lest he frighten off the lovely male. An intense urge to reveal himself seemed to suddenly overtake him, but he fought viciously and stomped it down A few moments later and he had missed his chance anyway. The silver haired nymph was apparently sated, and before Kaname could even take a step, he had already sprung back into the trees and out of sight.

As quickly as he'd appeared he was gone, and Kaname was left staring at where he had been just seconds ago. A minute passed before he finally shook himself and creeped out of his hiding place. That… had been particularly odd. He gazed a little regretfully at the other side of the creek before he began walking back to where he had first arrived. He wasn't quite interested in getting a drink of water anymore.

* * *

As Kaname walked he replayed the memories of the nymph in his mind. What on earth had come over him? He had never reacted to someone like that before, and well he wasn't the type to do something so suspicious as secretly watch someone either, yet here he was.

He had indeed been attractive, though that wasn't a good enough reason for him spy on him of all things. He had meant no harm nor indecency but now he wished he had made himself known and perhaps have talked to the nymph, for more reasons than one.

It almost made him disappointed, knowing it wasn't likely that he would ever see him again. Unless he avidly searched, which he had no intention of doing. But… the nymph had been so strangely enchanting, and Kaname was quite sure he wouldn't forget him for a long time.

Taking long strides, still deeply lost in thought, it wasn't long before he was back where he left his bow and quiver. But the presence of another god there immediately shook him from his musings and rudely threw him back into reality.

All thoughts of the nymph or anything else were driven from his mind as his gaze went from surprised when he saw the other, to affronted as his eyes darted to where his weapon should have been and to where it was being carelessly meddled with in the hands of the other god, he now recognized as Ichiru.

Ichiru, was the god of love and lust. Kaname had never been close to to him and had no real desire to be, however he had never bore any ill will towards him. Of course, that would drastically change if Ichiru didn't promptly hand over Kaname's bow and soon.

Seeming to finally notice Kaname, Ichiru turned then gave him a slight smirk. "Ah, Kaname. I thought this was yours." He held the bow a little higher for emphasis. "You know you shouldn't leave your weapons just lying around for anyone to find."

The obvious reprimand was more than Kaname could stand. And he found his mood darkening, rabidly and considerably. Did this _brat_ really have the audacity to not even properly greet him? While so disrespectfully _playing_ with Kaname's bow?

"I believe I am more than capable of tracking down anyone who had the gall to take it, in a matter of minutes, Ichiru." He said cooly. Ichiru's smirk grew into a wide smile until he finally let out a chuckle. He began casually thrumming the bowstring as he remarked "I meant no offense, it was just friendly advice. One archer to another."

Hot irritation mounted in Kaname's chest. The twang of his own bow being fiddled with by the younger god, grated on his ears and nerves. To have his property treated so carelessly and playfully without permission by this hellion was deeply insulting.

"Please refrain from comparing your 'love inducing' bow and arrows to my weapons. I have slain monsters while you played "matchmaker" among mortals, you may also be an 'archer' but you and I are by no means similar." He replied aloofly.

Ignoring how the amusement instantly slid from Ichiru's face and was replaced a scowl, he outstretched his hand and stiffly asked that his bow be returned. Ichiru roughly gave it to him but not before snapping, "You're going to regret those words, Kaname."

Taking a few steps back, Ichiru spread his white wings. Kaname was given one last look of loathing before, with a few powerful wingbeats he was gone, flying through the air and out of the sparse trees. Kaname's face softened a little after the love god left, he was still a little livid but he now felt that perhaps he'd been a bit too rude.

No. He frowned again, the god had been too disrespectful, he had deserved his anger. He slid his bow onto his back and did the same with the untouched quiver. Unfortunately, the brat might have been right about something, it may have been a little careless of him to leave them unattended, whether or not he could reclaim them in an instant.

He sighed and shook his head, it didn't matter now. Following Ichiru's example, Kaname swiftly exited the woods. The encounter with the nymph successfully driven from his mind for the moment.

* * *

Zero, was a wood nymph, and unsurprisingly a follower of Yuki the moon goddess. He had so often repudiated love it seemed the only thing left was to swear a vow. Following her, meant he had sworn to forever remain chaste and unmarried. He rebuffed potential partners, instead preferring to roam the forests, hunting and engaging in woodland sports.

This had become difficult for Zero when his father, a minor river god, insisted he marry and give him grandchildren. The father could not understand his son's choice but Zero was stubborn and after much pleading and relentless imploring for days, reluctantly he finally gave in and allowed Zero to make the decision not to.

Smiling fondly as he remembered this struggle, Zero looked around at his woody surroundings with appreciation. He had come close to having to give this all up, and he wasn't sure if he would have been able to survive it if he had. He was made for forestland after all, and he loved the freedom of his life most of all.

He was currently wandering the wood aimlessly, he knew it like the back of his hand so there was no need for him to care where he went. It was a favorite pass time, because he was able to simply admire the wild and let his mind mind drift. Zero liked the vigorous activities he often indulged in, activities that one had to do in order to survive this land but resting was a welcome relief every now and then.

One might think Zero was lonely, a good chunk of his time being spent in solitude. And maybe he couldn't have stood being constantly alone, but then, he wasn't. He had only a few people in his life and they were enough, aside from them creatures and animals kept him occupied.

Though... sometimes, he did wonder what a just slightly different life would be like. Questions that he would never know the answer to found their way into his mind and slipped across his thoughts, making him doubt himself. Why was there so much excitement around love? Why was it so celebrated? Could he truly be missing something special?

But he ruthlessly shoved these thoughts aside. Perhaps a different life could have made him happy but that wasn't the path he had chosen, and he would sooner die than regret the life he had. Dwelling what if's wasn't how he wanted to live.

Pondering these things, Zero failed to notice he had walked all the way to the outer edge of woods. It wasn't that he never came here, in fact he had recently, but he often preferred the security the heart of the forest offered. Despite rarely visiting so soon he didn't dislike the area, and when he finally came to himself, he decided it wouldn't hurt to stay just a while longer.

Not far off, Kaname had entered the beginning of the forest as well. Much to his own frustration and confusion, he had been incapable keeping himself away. He was not experiencing some sort of love at first sight. The nymph had hardly been irresistible! So why? Why was he here hoping to catch just another glimpse of him?

That was a question he could not answer. But a part of him hoped that seeing the nymph again would help him understand. Though at the back of his mind, he couldn't help but worry it would only make his bemusement worse. Yet he searched, unable to stop his growing nervousness.

Perched high up, with a clear view of both Kaname and Zero, sat another being who had been in the woods as well, the day they crossed paths. A grim smirk played on Ichiru's lips as he silently notched an arrow to his bow. No, his arrows may not have fell monstrous beasts. But Ichiru would show the arrogant sun god, that _his weapon_ could be twice as deadly.

Zero spotted the other wandering being first, and stopped walking. It wasn't that uncommon to see others in this section of woods (which is why he normally avoided it) but he was still caught off guard. Though he wasn't that far away, Zero could have easily slipped away before the god saw him and he almost did, but curiosity begged him to stay. What was a god doing here?

As Kaname suspected, he was once again speechless when he caught sight of the nymph. He hadn't thought he would find him so soon. But there he was, as captivating as he remembered. Except this time, the lavender eyes were looking straight at him. The nymph didn't move but stared intently at him. Feeling it was prudent, he didn't budge either and gazed back with as much intensity.

A breathy laugh of amusement escaped Ichiru , they made this too easy. Aimed carefully, the arrow shot from his bow and hurled towards Kaname. Without missing a beat he drew another and launched it at the near nymph.

As the unseen to any eyes but Ichiru's, arrow pierced Kaname, a throb went through his chest so intense it made him stumble backward. He gaze flew back to the nymph and he took an unsteady step forward. Eyes widening, he clutched his chest, trying comprehend the sudden cause of his rapidly beating heart.

Swallowing heavily, he tried to calm himself as he took a few more strides, attempting to get closer to the other. Not noticing the being's attempts to edge away, Kaname gasped desperately "Please! What- what is your name?"

Zero, bewildered and wary because of the strange apprehension that was beginning fill his chest, (after a small twinge of pain that stung him when he was unknowingly hit with the arrow) murmured "Zero." Then he shifted uneasily. Disgust for the god in front of him was beginning to slither into his chest, making his lip curl into a silent snarl that he hastily wiped off. Why? Why was he feeling contempt? He had never met this man before!

 _Zero_ , the sound of the beauty's voice rang musically in Kaname's ears. _Lovely_. His heart pounded against his rib cage, the heavenly being in front him was making him lose his composure. He had thought Zero was mesmerizing before but his heart hadn't threatened to tear through his chest then.

He couldn't look away. He wanted to run his hands through the soft looking hair, he wanted to hold the smaller form against his chest, he wanted to listen to that bewitching voice for hours, he wanted so much- but first, first he wanted Zero to talk to him. Because eventually he wanted to know every part of Zero's being better than he knew himself.

The desire to get as far away as he could from the god was growing stronger and stronger in Zero. He was starting to feel venomous anger just being near him. Quite odd, considering he hadn't minded the man a moment ago and he didn't know him. But his instincts had never led him astray even once and right now every fiber of his mind and body was screaming to be rid of him.

Originally, Ichiru was going to leave after firing the arrows, but honestly, things looked to be going so delightfully well he couldn't just walk away. You see, he had shot Kaname with a normal gold tipped arrow, the kind he usually used to instill passionate love.

The nymph on the other hand had been hit with an arrow he rarely pulled out and only in special cases. A lead tipped arrow. An arrow meant to fill the target with dark hatred. Was his 'matchmaking' pathetic now, Kaname? Who really was the more fearsome archer? His arrows did not kill but there are some fates worse than death.

Kaname knew on some subconscious level, that Ichiru must have had something to do with his current state (how could he not? Ichiru was the god of love), that he must have planted the seed of this newfound love. **But** Kaname also knew a seed could only grow in fertile soil. And for the life of him, Kaname never wanted to lose this blooming flower in his chest.

Because looking at Zero, this is first time he's felt so completed. Ichiru or no, this felt right in a place deeper than Ichiru could reach. It had been described to him once, Love that is. He was told how precious it had been, how deeply in it had rooted itself, becoming something you can't remember how you lived without. But most of all, most wonderful all, they had told him, was when they first realized they had it.

And now Kaname could not doubt them any longer. Warmth had spread throughout filling him with a fuzzy unnamed feeling, _he was in love._ 'For something so invaluable perhaps he should thank Ichiru' Kaname thought absently.

Cautiously backing away, the silver haired male begun to turn, intending to slip off unnoticed. Panic flashed over Kaname's features and with blinding speed he grabbed Zero's wrist, effectively stopping him from leaving. Zero recoiled at the sudden contact then stiffened as he looked down at the hand holding his wrist.

"Wait-" Kaname began pleadingly. Cutting him off, Zero roughly wrenched his hand out of his grip and snarled "Don't touch me!" Taking advantage of Kaname's stunned reaction he hastily ran inward towards the center forest, desperate to put as much distance between them as possible.

It wasn't long before Kaname regained his composure and took after him. The chase was on. Zero ignored the cries for him stop, letting them only hasten him on. And soon Kaname found himself unable to gain ground, but neither could Zero shake him off. He leapt over logs and streams, he ran through brush, and even a particularly thorny stretch of bushes.

Still the god refused to back down and give up, and if Zero's chest hadn't been gradually filling with fear he would have been impressed. He was confident that he could remain out of reach for now, but for how long? If his endurance held out he might have a chance, but already, just below the surface Zero could ominously feel fatigue creeping in.

The harsh reaction Zero had to him made Kaname's heart ache. He had seen the disgust and fear in Zero's face and it cut like a knife. To an extent, he knew that chasing Zero like this would only add to the agitation and revulsion Zero must feel and that was the last thing he wanted but the fear of completely losing him was greater.

"Please, stop!" He called "I mean no harm!" Zero didn't answer, but took even longer leaps, hopelessly begging his legs to quicken. Would this vile being not give up? He refused to think of what would happen if he caught up to him. Zero risked a glance over his shoulder. Why wouldn't he leave him alone?!

Ichiru followed them by wing, looking on with dark satisfaction. Revenge was sweeter than anticipated. Undoubtedly Kaname was eating his words. Yes, he was enjoying this, but it was becoming a little tiring. The two were evenly matched and neither appeared to be going to pull ahead any time soon. A small smile curved upwards on his face. Maybe he should liven things up.

Swooping downward, he scooped up a stone. Large enough to cause problems, small enough to conveniently be held in one hand. He flew into a tree a ways ahead of the two on the ground and as Zero passed, he flung the stone in his path. Not expecting or prepared for it, Zero stumbled and nearly fell, though he swiftly regained his footing and kept running.

But that short tumble was all it took. Seeing his chance Kaname increased the speed of his pace and in seconds he was on Zero's tail and gaining fast. Zero's heart leapt in his throat but even the added adrenaline from his terror was not enough to pull him out of reach.

The hysterical urge to sob or scream clawed at Zero but he shoved it down. He had to keep it together. If he wanted out of this situation he had to keep it together. Chanting this like a mantra in his head, he kept running like hell itself was on his heels.

But Kaname was motivated as well. Ichiru's interference had done its job, and as valiantly as Zero tried the winner of this race was clear. Triumph brightened Kaname's eyes while despair dimmed Zero's.

With no hope left, efforts wasted, Zero made one last attempt. One that many fell to when on doom's doorstep. He prayed. As Kaname's hand was inches away from his arm he cried out to his father in a prayer of hopeless desperation 'Father please! Free me of this god! Save me through any means that he may never reach me!'

His father heard his cry and his decision was swiftly made. The relief and delight melted from Kaname's face to give way to absolute bewilderment, that soon turned to horror. The moments were Zero was finally within Kaname's grasp were short lived. As his movements became sluggish, Kaname had thought he'd given up.

But he was forced to leap back with a shout of alarm. Zero's arms had slowly begun extending, his feet sunk into the ground as his skin shifted and morphed into what he soon identified as bark. Unable to do anything but helplessly watch, Kaname stared as Zero's body remade itself, slowly but surely forming a laurel tree.

Zero felt no pain as he changed, it was almost the most natural thing in the world he had ever felt. His mind itself was turning, and the moments right before his complete transformation were like dreaming. For Zero it was nothing more than a peaceful escape.

but the weight of what had just happened crushed Kaname. Silence reigned in the brief moments afterward, as numbness seeped into Kaname's limbs. Were once stood the beautiful nymph a tree grew, perhaps always destined to be a part of the woods Zero had loved so much.

Trembling, Kaname's hand reached towards the plant and he caressed the trunk. A wave of grief hit him so hard he could not hold back a sob. He fell to his knees and for a long time he cried, never taking his hand from the tree. This, this was cruelty like life had never given Kaname.

He sobbed for a long time, not counting the hours. But finally, when his tears dried and there were no more left to shed, he turned towards what had once been the object of his affection, and with a shaky breath but hard resolution said "I could not have you, Zero. But forever my arrows will only be of your trees. My lyres will consist of only your wood, and my head and heads of champions shall bear your wreaths. You were the first and perhaps last, but I will always love you."

And with that, Kaname gave the laurel tree the gift of immortality, that it would be evergreen and sacred. As his love would forever be for Zero. His first love.

* * *

 **I actually had this written out a lot earlier but I've had internet problems so I wasn't able to post it. I don't particularly like this I feel like it could have been done better but please tell me what you think. Was Ichiru a good choice as Cupid? I hesitated to make him Cupid but in the end the idea amused me so much I did anyway. Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear anything you have to say!**


End file.
